Roer unhas
by UchihaJL
Summary: Um Shonen-ai KakuHi. Hidan tinha um vicio, roer unhas, como Kakuzu poderia ajudar? Em comemoração ao Yaoi's Day... Dedicado a KelL-Chan... Gomen primeiro Shonen-ai


**Uchiha JL: **Yo genteee... :Essa fic é dedicada à KelL-Chan:... XDDDDDDDDDD

**Unhas**

Dois homens conversavam sentados num sofá

- Que habito irritante - Reclamava um homem alto.

- Eu não consigo parar - Choramingava o outro...

- Hidan desde quando vocô começou a roer unhas? - Perguntou o mais alto

- Eu não sei Kakuzu... - Respondeu Hidan com um dedo na boca

Desde sempre Hidan teve mania de roer unhas e nunca conseguiu parar, já tinha tentado de tudo... Hoje com 18 anos mora com o amigo de escola Kakuzu

- E sabe o que é pior nisso tudo? Minha unha cresce rapido... Eu vou morrer roendo unha... TT.TT

- Deixa de ser infantil Hidan

- Não é infantilidade... É a realidade... u.u

- Hidan... Só posso fazer mais uma coisa por você...

- Diz... Diz... - Pedia Hidan levantando-se e pulando

- Espera... - Disse Kakuzu saindo em direção ao quarto

_- Esse Hidan só me dá problema... Mas talvez eu consiga fazer ele parar de encher o saco com isso _- Pensou Kakuso pegando um frasco em uma escrivaninha

- Você tá demorando Kakuzu... - Reclamou Hidan se mexendo no sofá

Kakuzu chegou e em silencio mostrou um frasco contendo um liquido meio amarelado para Hidan

- Esmalte? O que vai ajudar esmalte? - Perguntou Hidan encostando-se no sofá e cruzando os braços

- Isso não é esmalte... ¬¬

- O que é então?

- Um negocio que passa na unha pra não roer mais...

- ...

- Hidan... - Chamou Kakuzu

- ...

- Hidan

- Kakuzu... Explica de novo?

- Ok... ¬¬

Depois de uma tarde tentando explicar para Hidan pra que servia aquele liquido

- Acho que entendi...

- Serio? - Perguntou Kakuzu com ironia

- Sim é serio... u.u

- Então vamos passar na unha e pronto...

- Isso estraga a unha? Muda a cor? Deixa com brilho?

- Aff... ¬¬

- Pq Aff? Eu tenho que passar esmalte e você me vem com Aff... u.u

- Passa logo essa porcaria nas unhas...

- Passa você primeiro... Pra eu me certificar... u.u

- O que eu sofro na sua mão Hidan... ¬¬

- Passa logo isso...

Kakuzu com um pouco de insegurança passa o liquido em sua unha, que logo seca e desaparece

- Pronto... - Disse Kakuzu para Hidan mostrando a unha - Sem sinal algum... SATISFEITO?

- Sim... Estou satisfeito - Respondeu Hidan se levantando e pegando o liquido das mãos do amigo e logo sentando-se no chão e passando o liquido em sua unha

- E aí Hidan sente algo de diferente? - Perguntou Kakuzu para o outro depois de terminado o "Trabalho"

- Não... Isso me preocupa... - Respondeu Hidan

- Porque?

- Porque você pode ter colocado veneno nisso aqui... u.u

- Aff... Você realmente é um bobo... Já é quase 9 horas da noite... Vou dormir

- Vá com Jashin-Sama...

- Eu não... Tomara que ele morra no caminho... u.u

- Como ousa desafiar Jashin-Sama? Não tem medo Kakuzu?

- Não... ¬¬

- Aff...

E Kakuzu dormiu, Hidan ficou na sala vendo televisão ate que lhe veio a terrivel vontade de roer unha

- Não consigo resistir - Gemeu Hidan colocando o dedo na boca e logo sentiu um gosto amargo tomando conta da sua boca

E Hidan saiu correndo ate a cozinha

- ARGH! Eu quero água - Disse pegando um copo cheio de agua e bebendo-o todo

E Hidan bebeu uns 5 litros de água e nada do gosto sair

- Kakuzu... - Chamou Hidan chegando perto da cama do outro

- x.x

- Kakuzu... - Chamou mais uma vez Hidan, desta vez contorcendo o rosto devido ao gosto ruim

- x.x

- Oque eu faço pra me livrar disso? - Perguntava-se Hidan

Hidan olha ao redor e concentra se olhar em Kakuzu

- Se não posso tirar o gosto da minha boca a unica coisa que posso fazer é... Passar para outro...

E de repente Hidan preciona seu lábios contra os do amigo num ato de pura inocencia e maldade...

Kakuzu é brutalmente acordado

- Hã... Onde... Cuma? - Acordou Kakuzu

E Hidan rapidamente se separou

- O que você fez retardado? E porque que minha boca tá amargando?

- Vai ver você comeu ferro...

- Ferro? ¬¬

- Ferro ou sangue... XD

- Você nem se dá ao trabalho de aprender a mentir?

- Aff... Ficou tão ruim assim?

- Ficou... ¬¬

- Aquele treco vagabundo que você passou na minha unha custou quanto?

- Nada... Eu achei na lata de lixo

- x.x

- Que foi? Barato e pratico... u.u

- Nem custou nada... u.u

- Mas mesmo assim que gosto ruim é esse?

- É o gosto desse produto vagabundo que você "Comprou"... u.u

- E o que tá fazendo em minha boca?

A resposta Kakuzu nunca soube... Mas isso era só detalhe...

**OooooOOOOoooOOOooOOOOOoOPOOoooOOOoOOOOoOOOOOO**

**Uchiha JL: **Yo genteeeeee... Gomen se a fic ficou ruim já que é o meu primeiro Shonen-ai... E viva o "Yaoi's Day"...

**Neji: **Já acabou praticamente...

**Uchiha JL: **Mas virão outros...

**Neji: **Espera então... u.u

**Dedicado a minha amiga KelL-Chan**


End file.
